I love you so much that I'm affraid to tell you
by imaginary girl of the future
Summary: This is the squal to Diary to my heart. Mahina and Kai are in love with each other. They just don't know it. Will the arrival of a new girl and the appearance of an old friend question their relationship?


I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!! Sorry for the SERIOUSLY long wait for the new story...i've been really busy...damn year 12. Anyway...expect the unexpected in this series. I wanna make it better than the last and im really trying to keep Kai in character so tell me if im going off the rails...and if u have any suggestions then i'll be happy to hear them. As i promised...i've drawn a pic of Mahina and Kai together...i think tehy make a pretty cute couple..Since fanfic is a butt hole...the link to the picture is on my profile...I must say though that this pic aint my best one but i dont wanna draw kai's hair again. I would colour it but im a lazy bum .

* * *

She gripped her launcher tightly and starred intently at her desired destination. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, she planned to get this right. The words, "3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" echoed through her head as she pulled her ripcord as fast and hard as she could. The beyblade shot off the launcher and rocketed towards the bey-stadium. A smile spread across her face, hope filled her heart as she watched her beyblade make its way to its correct landings. Suddenly the beyblade started to slow down. With each second that past it became slower until it fully stopped in mid air. The beyblade hit the grass with a soft thud as it landed two centimetres away from the stadium. 

"GAH!!" Mahina screamed along with a stream of swear words. It had been the fifth failure that day and she was started to get tired of it.

"Damn you have crappy hand-eye co-ordination Mahina" Tyson said mockingly.

"I DO NOT. HOW CAN I BE A DANCER IF I DON'T HAVE ANY HAND-EYE CO-ORDINATION?" she screamed at him. Mahina slumped away from the bey-stadium and sat on the little veranda that surrounded Tyson's house.

"Why can't I do it?" Mahina mumbled to herself. Depression and annoyance rolled in as she recalled the past week she had spent with Kai trying to teach her how to beyblade.

"I don't think your cut out for beyblading," Kai told her with no sympathy in his voice at all.

"No shit Sherlock" she replied sarcastically.

"You know, when you asked me to teach you to beyblade, I thought you might be pretty good at it. I didn't expect you to be fabulous but I didn't expect you to be this bad"

"Ok, you don't have to rub it in"

"We've spent all week practising and you still can't even launch the beyblade. I'm starting to think that this was a waste of time cause I can sure think of other things I'd would have rather done than teach you to blade"

"OK, I GET IT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD ABOUT IT" Mahina yelled.

Everyone starred as Mahina stormed off in a huff. There was a long silence before anyone said anything until Tyson pipped up with, "Well, have fun cheering her up Kai. She's your girlfriend"

"Who ever said I was going to do that? She'll get over it eventually"

"No offence Kai, but you're a crap boyfriend" Hilary told Kai as she glared at him. It appeared that her insult had no effect on him as he shrugged off her remark and walked out in the opposite direction that Mahina left. Although it didn't look like it, Kai had every intention to cheer Mahina up. He may love her but he was not willing to change who he was and never in their relationship had Mahina expected him to.

But the fact that he loved her plagued his brain for Kai had never actually told Mahina how he felt. In fact, he had no idea how too. Was he supposed to just blurt it out or did he have to wait for a really nice romantic moment to do it?

_Uh, no wonder why I try to stay away from romantic stuff. It's more annoying than the sound of Tyson's snoring_, Kai thought as he tried to find Mahina.

He soon found her sitting at a bench in the park with her head hung low. Kai sighed as he heard little sniffles come from her direction. _I knew she was upset but I didn't think it would be this much. Ugh, why are girls so emotional_!

Kai sat down facing the opposite direction from Mahina and gently pulled her head towards his chest.

"Your such a drama queen. Do you know that?" he whispered.

Mahina sniffed and pushed away a falling tear, as she said, "No I'm not".

"So are you mad at me for being a bastard or are you mad at the fact that you can't beyblade?" he asked.

"I'm mad because I've spent all week trying to do this and I still suck and also because I've wasted your time"

"I told you I would teach you and I did. If I thought it would have been a total waste of time then I would have said no"

"You only said yes because I'm your girlfriend," Mahina mumbled.

"True"

Mahina looked up at Kai and glared. He had grown a lot taller since they started dating which really bugged her since he now had to stoop to kiss her. Mahina felt like a shrinking little mushroom when she stood next to him.

"You suck at making people feel better," she told him.

"And you suck at beyblading, what can you do about it?"

Mahina sighed and pushed herself away from Kai. He really did suck at cheering people up. Before she was able to get away from him properly, Kai pulled Mahina back to him and held her tight.

"Just because I beyblade doesn't mean you have to as well" he told Mahina.

"I just wanted us to have something in common," she mumbled into his arm.

"If I wanted to date a girl who liked the same thing as me then believe me I would have. Besides, it's not like we don't have anything in common. We both have a like/hate friendship with Tyson. I like you, you like me, we have things in common"

A small stab of pain shot through Mahina's heart. Once again Kai didn't say anything about being in love with her. But then again, she has never really told him how much she loves him. But how does one go about telling a very muscular guy something so very girly? Mahina brushed the pain away and thought about what Kai had just said.

"You know, there's more to a relationship than sexual attraction" she pointed out to him.

"Oh I wasn't talking about how you look"

Mahina crinkled her eyebrows in confusion of Kai's words.

"Are you saying your not sexually attracted to me?" Mahina screeched. She pushed herself away from Kai and stood in front of him.

"I bet that I could get better" He smirked. Mahina gasped at Kai's comment.

"I think not bucko. I'm the best piece of ass you'll ever get!"

Kai smirked again as he stood up and move towards Mahina. His eye's gleamed as his tall figure towered over her.

"Don't I know it" he whispered as he wrapped a hand around Mahina's waist and forced her into a kiss. _Ah tongue hockey, it's the only sport I'll ever like or be willing to play_, Mahina thought as she kissed her boyfriend. After kissing for about five minutes, Mahina forced herself to pull away.

"You know, if someone didn't know our relationship, they would have thought we just had a serious fight," Mahina giggled. It was true. The relationship she held with Kai was a weird one. Fights were common but they were never serious. They figured it was a form of entertainment.

"So am I still a fucking bastard?" Kai asked.

"Oh yeah and you always will be but there's nothing I can do about it"

Kai smiled at her then pulled his love into a hug. Mahina breathed a happy sigh as she hugged him back. It was then that the words _I love you_ past through both of their minds but no words were ever uttered.

(instert time length here)

Mahina felt the familiar pain travel through her leg as she warmed up her legs for her afternoon dance lesson. The sound of footsteps echoed through the small dance room as someone entered the room. Mahina turned to see who came in and immediately gave a squeal of delight.

"Oh my god your back" she chirped while hugging the newcomer, "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to 'Hina" Will said as he hugged Mahina back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (If you don't remember who Will is then read The Diary to my heart no. 3)


End file.
